Je n'ai pas oublié
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: Maes Hughes était persuadé d'avoir une plus grande intelligence que Roy Mustang. Mais celui-ci avait une bien meilleure mémoire. Et lorsque cela concernait son ami, Roy n'oubliait jamais rien. Absolument rien. Le deuil n'en était que plus douloureux... [Roy Mustang/Maes Hughes : un court hommage à leur amitié, avec bonus romantique.]


Un petit OS sur Roy Mustang et Maes Hughes que je viens d'écrire et que je tenais à partager. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

(Encore une fois, dédicace à Nora, même si ce n'est pas du RoyEd... Mais il y a Roy dedans, c'est le principal :P )

Pairing : Roy Mustang / Maes Hughes

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Arakawa, bien évidemment.

* * *

Roy ne sut combien de temps il resta devant la tombe de son meilleur ami. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu lui rendre visite, et à présent qu'il avait enfin atteint le poste suprême, son but, l'objectif de sa vie, il lui avait paru évident et obligatoire de venir s'en confesser à celui qu'il aurait aimé voir assister à cette ascension. Suite à son entrée dans l'armée en tant que major, le chemin avait été long et sinueux pour Roy Mustang qui s'était vu ouvrir toutes les portes jusqu'à devenir Généralissime d'Amestris à l'âge incroyable de quarante-cinq ans. Désormais, il pourrait reconstruire le pays selon la vision qu'il nourrissait depuis son enfance, instaurer la démocratie, protéger ses concitoyens, aider à la renaissance de la terre d'Ishvala et de ses habitants dont il a su se faire pardonner ses fautes.

« Maes, es-tu fier de moi, aujourd'hui ? » interrogea-t-il, espérant au fond de lui-même une réponse provenant de la stèle devant lui.

Le Führer avait peu de personnes à impressionner. Il n'avait sans nul doute jamais eu personne dont il attendait de la fierté envers lui hormis ses subordonnés, quelques proches, et bien entendu sa mère adoptive. Chris Mustang avait en effet attendu pendant longtemps que le nom de son neveu devienne indissociable de leur pays. Grumman avait donné à son protégé les rênes de l'Etat avec l'air malicieux qui lui était caractéristique, tout en susurrant encore une fois que désormais, le nouveau président pourrait changer quelques règles internes et enfin épouser sa petite-fille. Roy en avait souri, se demandant s'il était véritablement prêt à aller jusqu'à cette étape avec la fille de son maître – Riza n'avait d'ailleurs jamais abordé ce sujet dans leurs conversations. Enfin, son équipe loyale et les frères Elric étaient certainement les seuls que Roy aurait également voulu impressionner, toutes ces personnes le soutenant depuis des décennies et n'imaginant pas un homme autre que lui pour tenir le pays. De tous, c'était certainement la foi que le Fullmetal avait eue en lui qui l'avait le plus ému.

« C'est vous qui êtes venus nous chercher à Resembool, en nous faisant intégrer l'armée pour nous donner accès à des ressources réservées aux alchimistes d'État et hauts-gradés. Vous nous avez toujours soutenus dans notre quête, et je sais que vous attendiez avec impatience que nous retrouvions nos corps. Vous nous avez protégés jusqu'au bout malgré les dangers que vous courriez dans votre position. Vous avez cru en nous et, je dois bien l'admettre… Vous avez été et êtes sans doute encore pour nous ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père - ou du moins, une figure paternelle de substitution. Alphonse protesterait certainement, lui qui a toujours été attaché à cet enfoiré d'Hohenheim… Peut-être que je parle juste pour moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, croyez-moi que des militaires, j'en ai croisés beaucoup pendant toutes ces années, et je peux affirmer que vous êtes le seul que je vois à la tête du pays. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, _bâtard de Colonel,_ j'ai bien toute ma tête et je n'ai pas bu. D'ailleurs, tenez, vos 520 Cenz. Je vous les emprunte de nouveau et vous les rendrai lorsque vous aurez instauré la démocratie, comme je l'avais dit. »

Roy sourit à ce souvenir. S'il était aisé de deviner les émotions d'Edward Elric en observant son langage corporel et ses expression faciales, le jeune homme s'exprimait très peu verbalement de manière sérieuse, sans hurler. Cela apportait encore plus de poids à ses propos.

« Avais-tu foi en moi comme cela, Maes ? »

Et Roy eut soudainement un rire sans joie, car il savait pertinemment que son ami aurait tout fait pour permettre l'ascension de celui qu'il avait connu à l'école militaire. Le Généralissime se souvenait encore de leur rencontre – à la cantine de l'académie, lorsqu'un Maes Hughes déjà hardi avait osé prendre le dernier dessert devant lui alors qu'il allait s'en saisir. Une rivalité s'était établie entre eux, rivalité qui s'était transformée en amitié quelques temps plus tard. Et leurs liens s'étaient renforcés plus encore lors de la guerre d'Ishval : Maes avait tout fait pour sauver la santé mentale de son ami. Lui-même avait dû de nombreuses fois tirer sur la population révoltée, mais Roy… Roy avait été obligé d'obéir aux ordres et utiliser son pouvoir terrible pour tuer le plus possible, y compris des enfants. L'alchimiste aurait sombré dans la dépression et pu mettre fin à ses jours si Maes n'avait pas été là pour le relever et lui faire entrevoir la fin de la guerre - le retour à la ville, la vie quotidienne, la quiétude réconfortante des bras d'une femme. Si cette période avait été la plus douloureuse et la plus horrible de sa vie, l'alchimiste de flamme était persuadé qu'il s'agissait du moment où il avait été convaincu que Maes serait son ami jusqu'à la fin.

Déposant des fleurs sur la tombe, le Généralissime lâcha un soupir, ravala ses larmes et partit lentement, en traînant presque des pieds. Oui, il ferait de ce pays un idéal démocratique et de paix, il effacerait les erreurs commises par l'armée – il ferait tout pour rendre hommage à Maes Hughes qui avait payé son intelligence brillante de sa propre vie.

* * *

« Je crois que l'une des choses que je te reproche, c'est d'avoir une meilleure mémoire que moi. » taquina Maes. « Néanmoins, je maintiens que je suis plus intelligent. Si, si, c'est vrai, toi tu as juste un talent pour la manipulation que je ne comprendrai jamais. »

Roy soupira, faussement exaspéré par la puérilité chronique de son ami.

« Disons que lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, tu fais tellement de bruit et de gamineries que c'est difficile à oublier » décréta ledit manipulateur.

« Est-ce une manière de dire que je suis inoubliable ? Tu me flattes mon petit Roy, je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet ! » plaisanta Maes, adressant un clin d'œil à son ami.

Le lieutenant-colonel quitta alors son meilleur ami, son rire emplissant toute la pièce comme à son habitude. « Vraiment bruyant… » songea Roy une fois de plus. La porte claqua avant de se rouvrir presque immédiatement, faisant presque sursauter le colonel.

« Ah, et la prochaine fois que tu viens à Central, je veux que tu viennes dîner chez moi avec ta future femme ! Je suis certaine qu'elle appréciera la cuisine de ma douce Gracia ! »

« Mais je ne… » Et Roy n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, la porte étant claquée à nouveau. Non, Roy Mustang ne croyait pas une seule seconde qu'il se marierait un jour. Collectionner les femmes, avec plaisir s'engager, certainement pas. Et si par malheur cela arrivait, il imaginait parfaitement son meilleur ami le charrier à longueur de journée en louant le bonheur et les avantages de l'amour, de la vie conjugale et de la paternité.

* * *

« Roy ! »

L'appelé ferma les yeux, se retenant afin d'éviter que son front ne parte à la rencontre des papiers étalés sur son bureau. C'était toujours un plaisir de voir Maes Hughes, mais cela annonçait aussi des moments exaspérants où l'autre homme passait plusieurs longues minutes à ne parler que de sa femme, photographies à l'appui et expressions béates en guise de toile de fond. La situation avait même empiré depuis que l'épouse bienheureuse avait donné naissance à une fille, Elicia, dont Roy espérait qu'elle n'avait pas hérité de la langue bavarde de son père.

« Mon petit Roy, j'ai un grand honneur à te proposer ! Mais d'abord… Regarde, ce sont des photos de ma fille à peine sortie de la maternité, pour son premier jour à la maison ! N'est-elle pas aussi jolie que sa maman ? » s'extasia un Maes extatique avec une voix amoureuse.

« Elle est très mignonne » commenta Roy après avoir à peine regardé les photos. Les enfants n'avaient jamais été sa spécialité, et il n'allait pas forcément faire d'efforts pour la fille de son meilleur ami.

« Cesse ton mouron, Royounet, lorsque tu la verras en vrai et que tu la tiendras dans tes bras tu changeras d'avis ! Et plus encore, lorsqu'elle commencera à parler et qu'elle t'appellera « Tonton Roy » ! » taquina le nouveau père avec un sourire moqueur.

Le colonel se figea alors, son imagination elle-même refusant de lui imposer une telle scène.

« Je n'espère pas, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir trente ans de plus ! » protesta-t-il. Il ne s'imaginait même pas père, alors oncle… Cela lui donnait la sensation d'être un vieillard, et lui qui jouissait de sa jeunesse et de la beauté qui lui avait été conférée, cela lui était extrêmement désagréable et lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

« Il n'empêche que je compte bien te faire craquer sur ma petite Elicia ! Je suis sûre que bientôt elle te regardera avec admiration avec ses grands yeux, comme je peux le faire. Il paraît que les petites filles veulent épouser leur père à un moment donné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que ma fille sera la seule à vouloir épouser son bel oncle ! » rit Maes en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Viens dîner à la maison, ce soir. « Non » n'est pas une réponse ! » termina-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers la porte, ne laissant aucunement l'occasion à son ami d'exprimer ses protestations. Maes était décidément exaspérant lorsqu'il le voulait – et il semblait le vouloir souvent.

* * *

« Ola Roy ! » lança le lieutenant-colonel, entrant en trombe dans le bureau de son ami. « Roy ? Où es-tu ? Tu es déjà parti à ton rencard ? »

« Non, je suis là ! » répondit une voix de la salle de bain. Roy avait eu le privilège d'avoir un bureau avec une salle de repos et une salle d'eau attenantes, et il en profitait avec délice – un peu trop, aurait critiqué Hawkeye.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, et Maes se figea brusquement. Son naïf d'ami, le grand séducteur du pays, s'était préparé du mieux qu'il avait pu pour son rendez-vous galant du soir - avec une jeune fille qu'il avait volée à Havoc, avait découvert Maes en bon agent des services de renseignement. Roy était habillé sobrement mais élégamment, à son habitude : un costume trois pièces noir de qualité, une chemise blanche de la meilleure étoffe et une longue écharpe soyeuse qui lui donnaient une prestance appréciable. Maes avait remarqué dès l'académie militaire que son ami avait un charme indéniable et qu'il en jouait, mais il y avait de quoi : Roy Mustang était décidément ce que l'on appelait un bel homme. Les femmes défilant entre ses bras ne s'y trompaient d'ailleurs pas.

Maes déglutit, se fustigeant mentalement d'avoir laissé son regard glisser trop longtemps sur le corps de son ami.

« Un problème, Maes ? J'ai une tache ? » interrogea Roy, les sourcils froncés, dévisageant son ami d'un air suspicieux avant de baisser le regard sur lui-même.

« Non, non, ne te fais pas de souci, tu es parfait, comme toujours. C'est juste… » Le lieutenant-colonel hésita, et Roy fronça les sourcils plus encore devant ce comportement peu habituel.

« C'est juste que j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais beau. »

Maes sentit ses joues chauffer quelque peu et détourna le regard. Cela faisait longtemps que leurs conversations n'avaient pas débordé sur ce sujet. Quand ils avaient été plus jeunes, ils avaient été moins prudes, moins timides, et n'avaient pas hésité à se montrer mutuellement leur affection. Maintenant qu'ils montaient tous les deux les échelons militaires et que l'une des parties était devenue père, leurs gestes tendres avaient presque disparu.

Roy ferma les yeux et sourit. Quoi qu'il en dise, les mots et le regard appréciateur de son ami atteignaient toujours plus son cœur que toutes les déclarations enflammées des femmes qui lui ouvraient leurs bras et leur lit. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il dise à cet éternel enfant qu'il n'y avait pas que Gracia qui avait succombé à son charme et le trouvait attrayant.

Les deux semblèrent sortir de leur torpeur lorsque le colonel commença à bouger. Celui-ci s'avança vers son collègue et, avant que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir, prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour le rapprocher lentement du sien. Roy baissa son regard vers la bouche fine qui l'attirait comme un aimant et, avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, joignit leurs lèvres. Il apprécia leur douceur, et son cœur se fit plus léger lorsque Maes poussa un sensuel soupir de contentement, répondant au baiser et l'approfondissant pour le rendre plus langoureux. Après un instant délicieux qui leur fit tourner la tête, ils se séparèrent et échangèrent un sourire doux et attendri. Posant une main sur le torse de son ami et l'autre sur son cou, Maes déclara :

« J'avais oublié à quel point tes baisers étaient étourdissants, Don Juan. »

Il posa son front contre celui de Roy et rapprocha leurs corps, sa main remontant sur son visage et le caressant.

« Je serais un homme sans scrupules, je ferais faux bond à Gracia et forcerais le destin pour être ton rencard, ce soir… » souffla-t-il avec tendresse.

« Mais tu es un homme bon, Maes » attesta Roy. « C'est ce qui nous différencie. Ne me laisse pas ruiner ton mariage qui te rend si heureux… »

Pour toute réponse, le lieutenant-colonel fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres tentatrices qui l'appelaient, et ils partagèrent quelques instants interdits de volupté, leurs corps s'échauffant et ondulant l'un contre l'autre, comme voulant exprimer une passion réprimée depuis trop longtemps.

« Ne m'oublie pas lorsque tu es dans les bras de toutes ces pauvres femmes, Roy. C'est égoïste et certainement terrible ce que je te demande, mais je n'ai jamais pu te mentir. Mon cœur veut que ta mémoire phénoménale ne m'efface jamais de ton cerveau. »

« Il est difficile de t'oublier, je te l'ai déjà dit » affirma son amant avec conviction, ses yeux brillant d'une tendresse qu'il laissait rarement entrevoir.

* * *

Roy ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement. Plusieurs secondes lui furent nécessaires pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce, et il se rappela qu'il était chez lui, dans son lit. Haletant, il fronça les sourcils en sentant encore la douleur, devenue habituelle, compressant son cœur. Ne pas être proche physiquement de son ami l'avait toujours fait plus ou moins souffrir. Mais depuis qu'il avait été assassiné, la douleur n'avait fait que s'intensifier. Il lui arrivait de pleurer parfois, lorsqu'il était seul, à l'abri des regards.

Il tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet où une photo unique trônait. Un instant immortalisé où lui et Maes se tenaient l'un l'autre, bras dessus bras dessous, semblant heureux et plein de joie de vivre, le fantôme de la guerre d'Ishval assombrissant cependant les yeux déjà noirs de l'alchimiste de flamme. La main tremblante, il se saisit du cadre et l'observa pendant de longues minutes.

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'oublie rien lorsque cela te concerne, Maes » déclara le Führer dans sa chambre, le silence seul lui répondant.

Roy caressa une dernière fois le visage de son ami du bout des doigts, et reposa la photo sur sa table de chevet. S'allongeant, sachant que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas le cueillir avant plusieurs heures, il ne lâcha pas la photographie des yeux. Le cœur lourd, il regretta encore une fois ne pas avoir eu le courage de dire à Maes combien il avait tenu à lui. Au moins il avait la satisfaction de l'avoir vengé.


End file.
